After It All
by Damion Starr
Summary: Set after Nobody's Fault. An accident leaves Hyde slipping through Jackie's fingers. Reuploaded, finished
1. Default Chapter

After It All  
  
Ch. 1: Aftermath  
  
Author's Note: Takes place after the whole break-up fiasco. Jackie/Hyde. Changing POV's  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own it. None of it.  
  
***  
  
...Jackie, I love you...  
  
...Well, I don't love you...  
  
Honk, honk!  
  
Screeeecrash!  
  
"Sir? Sir! Someone call an ambulance!"  
  
***  
  
After an hour of wandering aimlessly I finally went to the basement. Steven wasn't there, but Michael was. "Have you seen Steven?" He looked up from what he was doing. Cat's cradle. Great.  
  
"Nope, sorry," After a moment he dropped the string and jumped to his feet, taking a stupid "cool" pose. Oh, god, he's gonna hit on me. Jackass. "But maybe there's something I can help you with," He said suggestively.  
  
"Oh, christ, Kelso, shut up!" I shouted. He stared at me, puzzled.  
  
"Since when do you call me Kelso?"  
  
"Since now, you idiot!" Donna was right. Going out with Steven had been good for me. I never would've said that to Michael before. I have to find him. I turned and left before Michael could say anything else.  
  
I didn't get far. I just reached the Foreman's driveway when I heard Donna behind me.  
  
"Jackie!" I spun around. Donna ran up the stairs two by two, almost falling in the process. "Jackie, you-" She rested her hands on her knees, trying to catch her breath. Man, talk about outta shape. "Ya gotta come with me,"  
  
Something in her expression and the way she talked made my heart start to race. "What is it?" NO, stupid, you don't wanna hear-  
  
"There was an accident, a bad one," She straightened. "It's Hyde," My heart stopped. I felt the blood rush from my face. The world dimmed and my knees buckled. "Jackie!" Everything was brought back to focus when Donna slapped me. I was on the ground, and Eric had joined Donna.  
  
"Oh, god. Steven," Donna and Eric helped me to my feet and then to the car.  
  
***  
  
Jackie  
  
I tried to talk and only ended up gagging. I had a tube down my throat. I forced my eyes open with what little strength I had. A light blinded me. I could hear people talking, but couldn't make out what they were saying. I was numb all over. Suddenly, the tube was being pulled out of my throat. Instinctively, I exhaled. As soon as the inanimate object left me my dinner came up with it. Somehow, it was kept offa me. "Jackie," I croaked. "Jackie!" Darkness was her response.  
  
***  
  
I leapt out of the car before it stopped and ran into the hospital. I didn't stop running until I saw Mr. Foreman. I saw his face and ran straight into his arms, crying. This time, he didn't say anything, just hugged me back.  
  
"He was thrown from the car," He said, his voice full of tears. "It's... it's gonna take a miracle..." No. I can't loose him. Oh god, what am I gonna do?  
  
My knees buckled again, but he just held me tighter.  
  
"Mr. Hyde?" We broke the embrace when the doctor came over. There's so much blood...  
  
"No, actually, but we are Steven's guardians," Mr. Foreman sat down beside Mrs. Foreman, who had been crying silently. I remained standing. "We're the Foreman's" The doctor sat across from them.  
  
"Well, Steven sustained some pretty major injuries in the accident. We fixed what we could, but we'll have to wait until he's more stable to perform surgery," He paused. Here it comes. "His chances are very slim, but I'm willing to try," The Foremans nodded, somber.  
  
"Thank you, doctor," Mrs. Foreman said solemnly, her eyes glittering with tears.  
  
"He is awake right now, but he probably won't be for much longer," The doctor stood. "Is there a Jackie here?" I looked up.  
  
"That's me,"  
  
"How do you know Steven?"  
  
"I'm his-" I paused, unsure of what to say. 'I'm his ex-girlfriend, but I still love him'? "I'm his girlfriend," I finally settled on.  
  
"He's been asking for you. Is it alright if she talks to him?" The Foremans nodded. I followed the doctor down a hallway. I hate hospitals. I always associate them with sickness and death. Now, I have good reason. "Right in here," The doctor gestured to a room. I nodded my thanks and went in.  
  
I froze in the doorway, and my heart stopped again. Steven, my strong, unbreakable Steven, was laying on the bed, covered in tubes and wires, looking like death already. I gathered my strength and stepped over the threshold. "Steven?" I said softly. His eyes opened slowly, then focused on me.  
  
"Jackie," He said hoarsely, trying to smile. That did it. I broke down in front of him. I dropped to my knees beside his bed fresh tears streaming down my face.  
  
"Oh, god, Steven, I am so sorry, please forgive me," I took his hand, the one that wasn't in a cast, and cradled it to my face.  
  
***  
  
Pain flared through my hand as she picked it up, but I hid it. I just regret that I can't feel her skin against the back of my hand. "I forgive you," Her doe eyes widened and my heart ached from the sadness I saw on her face. Sadness I had caused. "Please, don't cry," My voice dropped off to little more than a breath. God, it hurts. She stood up, still clutching my hand, and began kissing my face. I could faintly feel her lips on my forehead, my cheeks, and my lips.  
  
"I love you. I love you so much," She whispered, sobbing.  
  
"Jackie," She pulled back. "Tell Red and Kitty thanks," I gasped out. I'm so tired. "And that I love them," She nodded. I better be quick. When I go to sleep, I'll never wake up. "I love you, too," Sweet sleep.  
  
***  
  
Steven's hand went limp in mine as he fell asleep, or unconscious. I numbly walked out to the waiting room. When I neared the Foremans and the rest of the basement gang, I began to wobble on my feet. Mr. and Mrs. Foreman rushed to my side and eased me into a chair. "He says..." I swallowed hard. "He says thank you," I met their eyes. "And that he loves you guys," They seemed a little surprised, but I understood. They weren't surprised that he did, they're just surprised he said it.  
  
I know how they feel.  
  
I never left Steven's side until he went into surgery a few days later. I lost a lot of sleep, but I don't care. If I left, he might... I don't want to think about it.  
  
***  
  
I stood beside Jackie as Steven was taken to surgery. I had to leave Kitty at home because every time she saw him she started crying. Jackie kept crying too, but she wasn't as loud as Kitty.  
  
"Mr. Foreman," I barely heard her. "He's gonna be okay, right? I mean, he can't..." She trailed off.  
  
"Of course," Truth is, I have no idea, but I'm prayin'.  
  
***  
  
In the operating room, Steven Hyde's heart slowed, then stopped.  
  
Will Hyde live? The outcome depends on the next episode. Stay tuned to find out... 


	2. Miracle

After It All  
  
Ch. 2: Miracles  
  
Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews. A lot of mixed thoughts about how the story should continue, but mostly positive. Yay! Finally gave the doctor a name. Dr. Jackson, in honor of my fave man, Daniel Jackson, from Stargate SG-1  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own "That 70's Show". Damnit.  
  
***  
  
Dr. Jackson threw all of his weight onto the young man's chest, not caring if he broke a few ribs, just caring if his patient lived.  
  
"Doctor? Doctor!"  
  
"What?!" He snapped at the nurse.  
  
"It's been thirty minutes. He's gone." The surgeon's efforts slowed, then ceased.  
  
"All right. Call it," He pulled off his gloves and threw them off to the side with an audible "damnit!". He left the room, pulling off his scrubs and trying to figure out how he was going to tell this to the family.  
  
***  
  
I stared blankly at the floor, swept up in my own haze. The hospital had disappeared around me and instead I was in Donna's room, listening to Steven tell me he loves me and then hearing my own acidic reply. Stupid, stupid, stupid!  
  
"Jackie?" I snapped out of it and looked up. Donna held a soda out to me. I took it with a grateful smile.  
  
"Thanks," She sat down beside me, cradling her own can in her hands.  
  
"Heard anything?"  
  
"No," I stared at the can this time. "Where're the others?" I didn't really hear my own question.  
  
"Kelso and Fez went home," She replied. "Eric and his parents went to get something to eat," I nodded reflexively. "Jackie?" I could feel her staring at me. My eyes met hers. "He's gonna be okay. I know it," I said nothing.  
  
***  
  
My entire body tensed when I heard his voice. "Look, he's my son! I demand to see him!"  
  
"Bud," I stated, barely keeping the digust out. He turned toward me.  
  
"Oh, Red," He sighed. "Hey, do you know where Steven is?"  
  
"Surgery," I answered evenly. Kitty and Eric stayed a safe distance behind me. Smart.  
  
"Surgery? Damnit," He sighed again, shaking his head. "Do you know how much that's gonna cost?" My jaw clenched. Cost? His son was fighting for his life and he was worried about the bill?!  
  
"He would've died without it," I hissed. Bud didn't know how to answer this. "Besides, what do you care?!"  
  
"I care plenty! He is my son!" I could feel every eye in the place on us, but I didn't care. I was not going to let this bastard hurt Steven again.  
  
"Well, that didn't keep you from leaving him before, did it?" My hands curled into fists.  
  
"I-well- I have a right to see him!" He spat out, flustered.  
  
"You gave up that right when you abandoned him!" I screamed into his face. "I will never let you near him again, you son of a bitch! And if you so much as try to call him, I will call the cops, and if they won't do anything about it then, so help me, I will," Bud glared at me, then, with nothing else to say, stormed out with a huff. I glared daggers into his departing back and didn't relax until he disappeared. I turned to Kitty and Eric, who were staring at me, surprised. "Come on," I muttered, gesturing toward the waiting room.  
  
***  
  
I had heard Mr. Foreman yelling from the waiting room, and I could tell who he was yelling at. I silently thanked him. Steven hadn't talked much about his parents, but whenever I forced it out of him I could see the contempt in his eyes. Donna and I looked up when the Foreman's entered. I caught Mr. Foreman's eye and mouthed 'thank you' for Steven. He smiled slightly and sat down. Then, Dr. Jackson came in. We all jumped to our feet.  
  
"You might want to sit down," He said gravely. The others obliged, but I remained on my feet. My heart froze in my chest.  
  
"He's dead, isn't he," I stated, my eyes fixed on the doctor's face. He started to say something, than thought the better of it and simply nodded.  
  
"I am so sorry, but his injuries were just, too severe..." I didn't hear what he said. Tears sprang to my eyes and I slowly sank to my knees.  
  
"No..." I mumbled, shaking my head. "He can't..."  
  
Donna gently set a hand on my shoulder. "Jackie-"  
  
"No! Nononononononono..." I clamped my hands over my ears and began rocking back and forth, repeating 'no' over and over. Suddenly, someone clamped onto my wrists and wrenched my hands from my ears. I opened my eyes.  
  
"He's gone, Jackie," Mr. Foreman said softly, his own eyes shimmering.  
  
"But...I need him," I whispered, pleading. He gathered me up into his arms.  
  
"I know," He whispered. "I do, too,"  
  
"Dr. Jackson!" I didn't open my eyes. I don't care about some other patient. The love of my life is gone. "Doctor, he's back!" My eyes snapped open.  
  
"What?" He exclaimed.  
  
"His heart just started," The nurse's voice teetered on excitement. "It's that miracle we were asking for," The doctor looked back at us, then went running toward the hallway. 


	3. Don't Wanna Lose You Now

After It All  
  
Ch. 3: Don't Wanna Lose You Now  
  
Author's Note: Gotta love the cliffhangers. Changing POV's, so pay attention.  
  
Disclaimer: None of it is mine.  
  
***  
  
The surgeon burst into the operating room. Nurses and doctors were scrambling about. "Okay, we gotta finish this!" He shouted as another nurse put on his scrubs.  
  
***  
  
I paced in front of the doors to the hallway, chewing on my nails and occasionally glancing in the small windows. Unfortunately, I couldn't see into the operating room. Dammit.  
  
"For god's sakes, Jackie, sit down!" Donna yelled at me, but I didn't comply. To hell with her. Like she knows what I'm going through.  
  
I did finally sit down, but an hour later. By then I was so exhausted I had run into the wall. I was nearly asleep when Michael interuppted me.  
  
"Hey, Jackie," I opened my eyes and glared at him. I immediately felt bad when I saw his face, but I didn't let it show. "How is he?" He diverted his eyes to the doors leading to the operating room and shoved his hands into his pockets. I diverted my own gaze.  
  
"I don't know," I replied quietly. "He's been in surgery for a while."  
  
"I heard he almost..."  
  
"Yeah," I sighed, keeping my eyes fixed on my hands, which were folded on my stomach. "Almost."  
  
***  
  
Dr. Jackson didn't leave his young patient's side until he was stable and in the recovery room. He sighed loudly and threw his gloves into a bio- hazard can. "Now, for the good news," He said to himself as he headed for the waiting room. As soon as he entered, the girlfriend -Jackie? Was it?- leapt to her feet. He gestured to her to sit down. The rest of the family was nowhere in sight. He sat down across from her and some tall lanky kid with feathered hair. "This time, I have good news," Jackie's face lit up. "He's fine. He's in the recovery room right now, if you want to see him," Jackie jumped up and threw her arms around his neck.  
  
"Thank you so much!" She sobbed. He carefully disengaged her grasp.  
  
"This way," He lead her to the room.  
  
***  
  
I smiled at the doctor gratefully and watched as he left. When he disappeared around a corner I tiptoed into Steven's room. He still looked weak and pale, but he was alive. That's all I care about. "Steven?" I picked up his hand and held it in both of mine. His eyes opened, but I could tell that he still wasn't fully aware of what was going on. "Hi," I smiled and gently cupped his face in one of my hands. He stared at me, puzzled. Oh, shit. Amnesia?  
  
"Jackie," He rasped, only slightly puzzled. I nodded. Thank god.  
  
"How are you feeling?" His puzzlement disappeared, replaced by hidden pain.  
  
"Fantastic," I laughed quietly.  
  
"Liar," I whispered, gazing at him lovingly.  
  
"I must be losing my touch," He laughed, but it ended in coughing.  
  
"Take it easy," I set a hand on his chest and gently held him down when he tried to sit up. I sat in the chair beside his bed when his coughing finally subsided.  
  
"What happened?" He asked, his voice still gravelly. "I just remember getting in my car and..." He trailed off, staring into space. I could see the events playing in his head. "Oh, shit," He finally whispered.  
  
"Steven-"  
  
"I died," I blinked, surprised at his realization.  
  
"No, you-"  
  
"I died," He repeated, with such finality that I fell silent, unsure of what else to say.  
  
"Well, you're alive now, and that's all that matters," I finally settled on. Our eyes met and we smiled. His fingers wrapped around my hand and I set my other hand on ours.  
  
***  
  
Yo, Damion here. Sorry it took so long to update. Kinda forgot about the story. Got busy, sorry. Anywho, already working on the rest of it. Probably just one chapter left. Hold your breath, you can trust me. ^_^ 


	4. After It All

After It All  
  
Ch. 4: After It All  
  
Author's Note: See, told ya I'd be quick. So, here it is. The last chapter. It's been fun, sports fans. Pay attention! Changing POV's. My bipolar writing... I'll shut up now.  
  
Disclaimer: Once more, don't own That 70's Show. Damn it..  
  
***  
  
It was two weeks before Dr. Jackson let Steven leave the hospital. I never left his side, even when he slept. He has to sleep on the couch because he had broken his leg in the accident, so now he's confined to a cast and wheelchair. It was quite a chore, luging the wheelchair up the stairs, few as there are. Mr. Foreman says he's gonna build a ramp tomorrow to make the house more accessible to Steven.  
  
I watch him as he sleeps, and I can't help but smile. He finally looks okay, healthy even. I knew he was a fighter. I stand up from the chair I had been sleeping in and gently kiss his forehead. "I love you, Steven,"  
  
***  
  
I can only watch helplessly as Jackie kisses me. It's too late. I'm gone. She had slept through the seizure I went through, which was caused by a blood clot in my leg that traveled to my brain. She might've been able to save me if she had woken up a minute later, but now... God, it's not fair! After everything I went through, that she went through, it was all for nothing. Damn it! Oh, Jackie, I never wanted to do this to you. I love you. I always will.  
  
***  
  
My eyebrows knit together at the feeling of Steven's skin. It's so cold. "Steven?" I set a hand on his forehead. It's freezing, like- "Steven?" I say again, more panicked this time. I shake him gently. "Steven?!" I shake him harder. I set a trembling hand on his neck, searching for a pulse. "Steven!" I scream, tears biting my eyes. I hear the Foreman's come running down the stairs.  
  
"Jackie? What's wrong?" I barely hear Mrs. Foreman. My eyes are locked on Steven's face.  
  
"He's not breathing! He's-" I cut off, not wanting to believe my own realization.  
  
***  
  
I run to the couch as Kitty gently leads Jackie away. Eric simply sits down heavily on the stairs, eyes wide and unseeing. As I go to check for a pulse I notice that my hand is shaking. I force it still and gently press on the side of Steven's throat. Nothing. Oh, god. I drop into my chair, tears forming in my eyes. "Eric, go call an ambulance," I know it's no use. They can't do anything, but at least they can take the- Eric practically runs into the kitchen, his eyes shimmering. I can hear Jackie and Kitty crying in the den. Eric's sobs soon join them. My eyes fall on Steven again, and I can't hold it back anymore. I bury my face in my hands and let my cries join the others. I don't care anymore.  
  
***  
  
Well, whatcha think? Sorry if it's sorta short. It's late. Also, sorry to the Hyde fans. I just had to kill him. Hey, I'm one of you! I just also love tragedy. I'm so twisted. 


End file.
